1. Field
The invention relates to a patterning method and a method of manufacturing a wire grid polarizer using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continued demands for miniaturization and high density of high-performance devices have led to a need for an establishment of a fine pattern process. In particular, manufacturing high-density nano-patterns in a large area using a low-cost process is important in developing various next-generation nano-devices.
Until now, an optical lithography technology such as I-line or argon fluoride (ArF) lithography technology has mostly been used.